


A Black Rose

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: Mahiru asks Kuro about the rose and what he saw. (KuroMahi, Ch.92 spoilers)
Relationships: Kuro | Sleepy Ash/Shirota Mahiru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	A Black Rose

Mahiru lifted his hand to knock on Kuro’s door but then he slowly lowered it. He had repeated the actions several times now. While he wanted to speak with Kuro, it was late and he was worried he would disturb his sleep. He needed his rest after everything that happened in the last couple days. He let out a large sigh and muttered, “Maybe I should just wait until morning.”

“You can talk to me now. We both know you’re going to drive yourself crazy if you avoid it.” Mahiru was shocked to hear Kuro’s voice behind him. He turned around and he was more surprised by how close he was standing. A blush rose onto his cheeks but Kuro didn’t seem to notice it as he leaned closer to him. He reached around Mahiru and opened the door. “I went to get a glass of water. Do you want one too?”

“No but thanks for the offer.” Mahiru said. Though his voice was flat, Kuro’s kindness shone through. He followed him into the room and sat on the bed so they could talk. “It was nice for Youtarou to prepare the guest rooms for us but I’m having trouble sleeping. So much has happened in the last few days and I’m still trying to process it. The time difference between Japan and London doesn’t help.”

As he let out a long groan, Mahiru leaned back until he was laying on the mattress. Kuro sat beside him and leaned over him slightly. “If you need advice for falling asleep, I can help you. I’m an expert.”

The lame joke made Mahiru laugh and Kuro was glad to see him smile again. He was the strongest person Kuro know. Despite all the struggles they went through, Mahiru managed to keep his honest smile. He found himself wanting to protect his smile. He hesitantly reached out to him and touched his brown hair. The moment he felt his warmth, he relaxed and caressed him gently. “Close your eyes and relax.”

“Whenever I close my eyes, I see the version of you with dark hair and horns.” The way he stroked his hair soothed him and he spoke his thoughts out loud. But then Kuro pulled his hand back as if his words had burned him. Mahiru was disappointed when he couldn’t feel his warmth anymore and rolled towards him. He was looking away so he couldn’t see Kuro’s expression.

“You met him? Are you… scared of me now?” He asked in a small voice. His shoulders were stiff and Mahiru instinctively held onto his shirt, afraid he would pull away from him. He sat up and then gently cupped his cheek with his other hand.

“I’m not scared of you, Kuro. I could never be. The only thing I have to worry about you is the chips you leave on our couch.” Mahiru reassured him with the light joke. He moved closer to Kuro and wrapped him in a warm embrace. “Honestly, I was surprised when the rose spoke to me and then my consciousness went to that other world. What was that?”

“A portion of my Servamp powers.” Kuro took a deep breath and said, “I was the first Servamp. Since he hadn’t perfected his method for creating us yet, I had abilities the others didn’t but that power was unstable. I was afraid I wouldn’t be able to control it and I asked Gear to seal it away. Back then, a part of me was hoping that sealing away the power would make me weak enough for someone to… Now, I’m glad that I survived this long and met you.”

“I’m glad too.” Mahiru whispered. They had changed each other’s lives and he cherished the memories they made together. “You don’t need to hide a part of yourself from me, Kuro. I will accept it because I know the kind person you are. You couldn’t control that power in the past but now you have the support of so many people. There’s your family, the other Eves and me.”

“I never had an Eve before so I don’t know if our contract will help control my power. But, you’re pretty scary when you lecture people so that power might listen to you.” He closed his eyes and rubbed his cheek over his soft hair. He never imagined he would return to London for his power. With Tsubaki’s new strength, Kuro knew he needed to become stronger to protect Mahiru. He was still a little uncertain though. “If my power goes out of control, I’ll protect you. I promise.”

“You would never hurt me.” Mahiru said confidently and gave him a grin. He rested his head against his shoulder and said, “The rose showed this memory of you. You looked a little younger and you didn’t have bags under your eyes. I think it was when you were human. We’ve been together for almost a year but I’m still learning a lot about you.”

“I’m sorry I haven’t told you as much as I should’ve.”

“I understand that it’s difficult for you so you don’t have to feel guilty.” Mahiru reassured him. The image of Kuro’s large smile was etched into his heart. He wanted to see him smile freely like that again. His heart raced when he pictured it. “The human side of you and that power of that rose are both a part of you. I think my favourite is the ‘you’ I’m holding right now.”

“Even if I sleep in a lot?”

“Even if you sleep in until noon.”

They both laughed. Kuro had a small, subdued smile and Mahiru though the soft expression was charming. The large smile took his breath away when he first saw it but he had always thought he was handsome. “I would love to hear more about your life here in London. You don’t have to tell me everything. I just want to get to know you more. You seem close to Gear.”

“We knew each other when I was human.” Kuro told him. Mahiru was a little jealous that Gear knew things about him that he wouldn’t tell him but he didn’t know why. He looked back to him when he felt Kuro’s hand on his hair. “Life was simple back then. We had to grow our own food so that was troublesome. I would volunteer to fish. Less work. I ended up falling asleep while waiting for fish.”

“That sounds like you.” Mahiru closed his eyes and soon he was asleep on Kuro’s shoulder. Gently, Kuro lowered him on the bed and pulled the blanket over him.


End file.
